Dark desires
by MakaylaCat1234
Summary: Link is a normal boy in high school. Until a mysterious boy from the rivalry school appears. Link finds this new teen strange, especially when he confesses his love to him. But what will happen when Link discovers that the teen has more dark desires for the boy? Link x Ghirahim


Ghirahim x link: Modern-day

* * *

"Bye mom!" the teen yelled out, as he ran out the house. He could hear her yell back "Have a good day, Link!" as he closed the door and walked out to the sidewalk. Link walked on, sticking his headphones on his ears. He always used those headphones when he walked to school. It was his way of waking him up in the morning. Also his best friend Zelda, She always kept him on his toes. She had always been happy and perky no matter what the occasion, she made him so happy. If only she knew that. The teen always had a crush on her ever since they were childhood friends. He never had the guts to tell her. He rarely said anything in public, but whenever he was with her alone, they would talk for hours.

They talked about school, life, nature, their pets, and anything else that came up in their conversations. She would occasionally sing as well. Link loved to listen to her sing, It was calm, peaceful, soothing, and she had a beautiful voice. She would make up her own songs and sing them. It was one of link's favorite things about her. If he was upset, she would sing her the songs, and calm him down. It was so relaxing. She would sometimes sing in school as well. She would do it for anyone who asked her too. Everyone loved it. But she would never sing the songs she wrote, though. Those for close friends.

They went to Skyloft high. It was the main high school in their city. Most teens ended up going there. The closest one that was next choice was in t he next city, so this was the best choice. It really wasn't a bad school. It was just like any other school. It had normal classes, sports, activities; just your stereotypical high school. Link was in the high abilities class, and was with Zelda in practically all of his classes, with a few exceptions with clubs and sports and what-not.

He walked into the walk path of the schools parking lot. He looked to see if there were any cars coming. None. He walked across the parking lot, and just when he was about to patrol to find Zelda between all of the other teens, he was stopped. "Yo, Link." A familiar red-haired jock stared down at Link. Link stopped, and sighed. He muttered out a quiet "Yes...?" at the taller male.

Groose. That was the guy's name. He had always been the one to tease link and bullied him since they were young. Out of all people, Link had been the lucky one to be the kid to be pushed around by Groose, and his friends. Groose new that Link liked Zelda. But he always used the "I'll tell Zelda you like her if you don't do this" excuse to get him to do things for him, and it wasn't fair. He just wanted to be left alone. "So, I kind of "forgot" to do my homework yesterday, and I'm not in the mood to do it, so…" He handed the paper to Link, hinting for him to do it. Link looked up at him, sighing. "No, Groose…" He handed the paper back to him.

He laughed. "Uh, yes link. You better do it." Link simply began to turn around, when groose's friends grabbed him and turned him to face the red head. "No one turns me down" As he made his hand into a fist. Link flinched, bracing for impact of the punch, when he heard a voice. "Groose! What are you doing?!" Zelda came from behind Groose, giving him a glare. "Z-zelda!" he stuttered, motioning his friends to put like down.

"I saw that, Groose. Don't play dumb." She said, pointing her finger in his face, the way Groose did as a signature move. "If you bully Link one more time, I will tell the principle!" He freaked out. The principle was Zelda's dad. He had founded this school when Zelda was born. He wanted to make sure Zelda got a good education. He made it a public school, so people would not have to travel all the way to the next town and back. This was more convenient.

The last thing Groose wanted to do was ruin his good repetition. "Got it?" Zelda said, keeping her finger in his face. He nodded quickly, backing up a bit. "Good." She said, turning around and shooing them off. She helped link get up. "Thank you." He said, smiling at her. "No problem." She said, smiling back. "But if he bothers you again, tell me, ok?" Link nodded. "Good. Thank you." She said with a smile.

The bell rang, and they both headed towards the swarm of students. Link was behind Zelda, making sure they would stick together. Little did Link know, thou, was that he was being watched from someone hidden. Someone who is yet to be revealed.

* * *

this will be a story. funness next chapter, ghirahim will be introduced, so stay tuned :3


End file.
